


Soulless Love

by SNK_Ship_Fangirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Underverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNK_Ship_Fangirl/pseuds/SNK_Ship_Fangirl
Summary: Ink had made an agreement with Cross Gaster..... If he does everything he is told. Cross Gaster will give him the SOUL he wants. Ink whom is in love with Error and wants to show his real emotions without depending on colors agrees as he feels it is more of a chance to show his love. But what happens when this journey begins to corrupt him further and further to when he loses all of his emotions and possibly the one he loves?





	Soulless Love

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea kind of came to me when I blended a few ideas together. Like what if Ink wants a SOUL to show Error real emotions instead of the fact ones he relies on and what if he makes a deal in order to get a SOUL, but over time he grows corrupted with the thought? So here it is! I honestly hope ya all enjoy my rendition of this AU.

Here he was lying in Error's arms as they looked up at the starry sky of Outertale. Yeah, yeah Ink and Error were enemies on some cases in the past, but they had come to an agreement long ago. Error would only destroy AU's that either were going no where or that Ink could fix.... Surprisingly though over time Ink and Error who had become close friends also developed.... other feels. 

Although Ink didn't have a SOUL he had a sense of a false emotion that he portrayed to Error. When Error had 'admitted' his little crush on Ink the Creation artist was shocked to say the least. He had laughed when Error had admitted he was in love with a SOULLESS being! At first he had hurt Error more than he realized and Ink being the one who often struggles to say sorry left. They hadn't seen each other for weeks afterwards and Ink finally had gained a sense of courage to see Error again. So after scaping the multiverse he eventually found Error again and the two of them admitted their feelings to each other. Since then the two of them were practically inseparable.

But Ink had a sense of annoyance with himself. He relied on colors to emit his emotions... he felt as though this was unfair to Error and he wanted to do better for him.... but how could he? There was no way he could possibly get a SOUL back... He had ripped his own in half from his own insanity. Deep down it hurt though. Although some may believe Error was the broken one in reality it was actually Ink who was broken. The though killed him inside because he wanted to show Error he really loved him! He felt as though that even if he emitted emotions that Error probably had a sense of longing wanting to SOULBOND with Ink, but he wasn't able to. 

Error soon sense something was wrong with his little Squid and he looked down at him, "Inky what's going on in that scattered brain of yours?" he asked causing Ink to jolt from his thoughts before he looked up at Error blushing, "Nothing Ruru.... just thinking to myself about how lucky I am to be in your arms." he giggled smiling up at him. 

Rolling his eyes at the cheesiness of his boyfriend Error sat up and he smirked before pinning him to the ground, "Oh really Squid? And why are you thinking that now of all times." he began to tease cause Ink to turn a dark shade of rainbow blush across his cheeks.

"Well mostly because we are in the most romantic place in the Multiverse ya know besides a could other places I can think of and you're holding me like I'm gonna dust in your arms made me think of how amazing it is to be with you." he chuckled with a happy smirk on his face causing Error to blush a faint yellow color.

Humming the hovering Skeleton kissed his lover lightly before he pulled away, "You're crazy Squid. I don't know what you mean by me holding you like you're going to dust in my arms. After all you're the one snuggling against me like a lost little puppy."

This of course got Ink's attention and he groaned faceplanting against Error's should mumbling a 'Shut up' which made Error laugh. Error in truth didn't mind Ink being SOULLESS in fact... He loved him more than anything and would do Everything in his power to make Ink smile and be happy. Kind of what he was doing now. He knew Ink was smiling at his dorkiness and it made Error's SOUL pump with joy. The things he would do for his little Squid were amazing to think about and no one would stop him from loving Ink... Hell even Dust and Killer couldn't stop his love with Ink if they tried.... but there were days where he sensed Ink was bothered about having no SOUL while he was with him... Error really couldn't blame him... After all he would probably had lost his mind himself if he was part of an abandoned AU being the only one who caught emotions as well. He really didn't blame Ink for any of it. He loved Ink and that was all that mattered.

Ink finally pulled away from his shoulder and pouted his rainbow blush still present on his face only making Error laugh a little more at the cuteness that was being show, "Oh come on Squid it isn't that bad. You're not like Blueberry who is a clingy lost puppy..... you're more like..... A lost puppy who wants to feel love, but is to afraid to show it sometimes." he chuckled causing Ink to groan loudly, "Error!~" he yelled and pushed him off pouting even more as he blushed and looked away.

" Oh come one Inky! Ya know you love me." he chuckled.

"I do.... and I don't hate it." Ink said a smile coming to his face as he looked at Error once more and he sighed resting his forehead against the males, "I love you Error and I will do anything for you." he whispered softly chuckling lightly.

Error smiled as well hugging him close, "I love you to Squid. Don't forget that."

Ink chuckled and he smiled up at him lovingly, "How could I ever forget that when you remind me everyday that you love me Error." he whispered softly and leaned up kissing him once more before he hummed wishing this moment would never end. Though it did and Error pulled away sitting up, "I should go. Can't keep my little Squid to busy when he's meant to be protecting the Au's against little old me." he laughed and Ink jolted up waking his head against Error's with a loud thunk causing him to grunt, "Y-Yeah I almost forgot I'm supposed to meet up with Cross." he answered and chuckled wincing a little.

Error rubbed his forehead laughing a little, "Go on Squid. Before you're scatterbrain catches up with you any worse." he said calmly kissing him gently before he headed back to the Anti-Void. 

Ink couldn't think of anything else to say and he giggled a little getting up grabbing his brush and he walked with through a portal and he smiled ending Cross's universe. Although Ink had a huge phobia of white he kind of had to muster up the strength to not vomit ink when he entered the place. He hummed and smiled a little walking through the forest of Snowdin before he froze hearing a voice in the distance.... it was... calling for him.


End file.
